behemothfandomcom_de-20200216-history
X'hegass Raumjäger
Der X'hegass Raumjäger ist der am weitesten verbreitete Allzweck-Raumjäger des Chiss Empire. Er wird sowohl an Bord von Raumschiffen mitgeführt, als auch auf Planeten stationiert. Er eignet sich als Abfangjäger, als überlichtschneller Fernjäger, Geleitjäger für Verbände, zur planetaren Verteidigung und sogar begrenzt in den Rollen Aufklärer und leichter Jagdbomber. When the citizenry of the Empire thought about the Rebel Alliance, this fighter was often one of the first pictures in their head. The X-Wing has become the mainstay of the rebel alliance although the Y-Wing still holds the record for the most Tie Fighters destroyed. This is simply because the Y-Wing has been in service so much longer than the X-Wing has been. The X-Wing is the favorite among many Rebel pilots. It is fast, very maneuverable, and is heavily armed. Like the Y-Wing and unlike most imperial fighters, it has a hyperdrive to travel from system to system. What is interesting is that, even though it is not a bomber, the X-Wing holds the records for the largest single ship destroyed by a fighter and the most tonnage destroyed by any ship class including capital ships. This is due to the X-Wing Red 5 destroying the first Death Star. Unlike the Y-Wing, the X-Wing has a very sleek shape. The whole fighter is needle shaped with two wings on either side of the fighter. The pilots cockpit is about one third from the aft end of the fighter. If the pilot has to eject, the top of the cockpit is blow off and the pilot ejects out of the top of the fighter. Directly behind the pilot is the compartment is the socket for astromech droid. Behind the droid are the power systems of fighter. The fighters has four ion engines with two on either side body of the fighter and act as supports for the wings as well. The laser cannons are on the outside end of the wings. Since the fighter is far more aerodynamic than the Y-Wing, it operates far better within an atmosphere and that was one reason for the way the fighter was designed. The wings are also know as S foils. The S-Foils have two modes, travel which the wings are together and attack mode which the wings are split into an X pattern. The guns cannot be fired when the S-foils are in travel mode but the fighter cannot make a normal landing when the wings are open. The fighters laser cannons are individually slightly less powerful that those on the Y-Wing but since there are four mounts instead of two, the overall ability to inflict damage is greater. It takes very few shots to destroy a Tie fighter with the laser cannons. The fighter carries less Proton Torpedoes than the Y-Wing carries but still has two launchers with four torpedoes each. The Torpedoes are the equivalent of long range missiles in Rifts. These torpedoes are the main weapon normally used against larger ships but can target other fighters if needed. In many ways, the fighter is as good as the fighters within the Three Galaxies. The fighter is not quite as long ranged as some but still has a very good range and endurance. It also does not carry as many missiles as many of the fighters within the Three Galaxies. Notes of game conversion: Because of the nature of the movie series "Star Wars" and the needs to put the fighter into game mechanics, I have given many statistic as two different possible statistics to take this into account. The G that I have seen listed would not be sufficient to get near the speed of light yet many episodes have indicated speeds in this area. In some ways each version is closer to what was seen in the series. I do make one huge change, fighters in Star Wars act as if they are in the atmosphere even when they operating in space. The Television series Babylon 5 is a good series to watch to get a clearer idea on how space vehicles would probably maneuver. Phase world version uses my revised phase world starship rules and can hold their own against most C.A.F and Kreeghor fighters. This version is recommended if you with to put them into Phase World as among equals. See Revised Starship Rules for Phase World / Three Galaxies for more details. Moderate version uses Gs of acceleration and reduced weapon ranges. This version is useful for Mutants In Orbit, Phase World if used as a lower tech race, used with my forthcoming Earthforce ships conversions for B-5, and as a possible crash on Rifts Earth. Listed is the formula to allow player and game masters to calculate the fighters velocity and distance traveled. Velocity = Acceleration x Time + Initial Velocity Distance Traveled = Acceleration x ½ x Time ² + Initial Velocity x Time 1 G = 32 feet (9.8 m) per second ² Model Type: T-65 Vehicle Type: Space Superiority Fighter Crew: One and one Astromech Droid M.D.C By Location: Laser Cannons (4): 50 each Proton Torpedo Launcher Bay (2 Launchers): 100 Astromech Droid (Behind Cockpit): 50 1 Engines (4): 250 each S-Foils (4): 150 each Landing Struts (3): 20 each 2 Main Body: 450 Reinforced Pilots Cockpit: 250 3 Variable Force Field: 250 per side (1,500 total) Notes: 1 Loss of the fighter’s engines will reduce performance of fighter by one quarter per engine and loss of all four engines will prevent fighter from performing beyond 5% of normal (This is using maneuvering thrusters and gravitic propulsion). Due to gravitic propulsions systems, fighter will not crash in an atmosphere even if all four engines are destroyed 2 Depleting the M.D.C. of the main body will put the fighter out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. In an atmosphere, the fighter will crash 3 Shields positions can be varied and all could be combined in one shield. Shields regenerate at the rate of 5% (75 M.D.C.) per melee Speed: Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. Sublight: Phase World Version: Has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 1.5 percent of light per melee maximum. Moderate Version: The fighter does not have an effective top speed but is limited by acceleration. Fighter can reach a top acceleration of 9 G. Atmospheric Propulsion: Both Version: The fighter is aerodynamic and is quite capable in an atmosphere. As a result, the fighter can achieve escape velocity (Mach 32.6 / 25053 mph / 40320 kph) but normally operates at Mach 7.5 (5771.3 mph / 9288 kph) or less. The fighter also has Gravitic propulsion systems enabling it to leave an atmosphere even at low velocities. Stardrive: Uses a hyperdrive system that allows the ship to reach a maximum of 60 light-years per hour (In the Game universe of Phase World, it could be limited to 6 light-years per hour to compare to the other Phase World FTL systems). Astromech Droid can store up to 10 coordinates for hyperspace jump locations. Maximum Range: Both Versions: the fighter has enough fuel for 360 hours (15 days) of operation. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries three weeks of consumables for fighters crew. Statistical Data: Length: 41.3 feet (12.6 meters) Height: 8.1 feet (2.48 meters) Width: 38.8 feet (11.84 meters) Weight: 15 tons (13,600 kg) unloaded Power System: Fusion power supply with a 15 day duration at normal output. Fusion power supply can run life support without any thrust for 1.5 years although rations and water will have long run out. Cargo: Small Storage Space, 2.5 ft x 2.5 ft x 2 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons. Market Cost: 65 million credits to build. WEAPON SYSTEMS: Quad Laser Cannons: These cannons are mounted on the outside of the fighters S-Foils (or wings) and fire forward. The cannons are slightly less powerful individually than those mounted on the Y-Wing but due to the fact that there are four cannons, the cannons are cable of inflicting more damage. When these guns are compared to those of most fighters in Phase World, they are about equal to them. The cannons can be fire individually, in pairs, or all four simultaneously. The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: 800 miles (1,290 km) in space and 8 miles (12.3 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 4,000 feet (1,200 m) in an atmosphere and 32,000 feet (9,600 m) in space. Mega Damage: Both Versions: 1D6x10 per cannon, 2D6x10 for two cannons, 4D6x10 for all four cannons. Rate of Fire: Equal to the combined hand to hand attacks of the pilot (usually 4 or 5). Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Two (2) Proton Torpedo Launchers: Under the fighter are two proton torpedo launchers. The proton torpedoes are the equivalent of long range missiles. Each launcher has payload of 4 missiles giving a total of 8 proton torpedoes. Proton torpedoes should be considered smart missiles and do not have penalties to strike small targets. Phase World Version: Effectively very similar to Phase World long range missiles. Missile has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Since star ships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will continue to travel in a straight line unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting star ships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead is at -25% to be detected.) See modified starship rules for more details Moderate Version: The description of these are close to that used for conventional long range missiles Missile are assumed to accelerate at 2 times normal mach speed in Gs greater than the starships speed when used in space. Missiles can be launched at non moving targets beyond the powered range of the missiles to hit targets without the chance of the launching ship being hit by missiles itself but penalties exist when launching missiles beyond normal missile range. Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: Powered torpedo range is 3400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space (See Phase World Missiles). Moderate Version: Varies with long missile types, assume powered range is 8 x normal in space (Go to revised bomb and missile tables for details.) Mega-Damage & Properties: Both Versions: Varies with long range missile types (Use new missile/bomb table - fusion warheads inflict 2D4x100) Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of 2 Payload: 4 missiles each launcher for a total of 8 missiles. COMBAT BONUSES: The Rebel X-Wing Starfighter is very maneuverable and very accurate. Use the Phase World Starfighter combat (Elite or Basic) skill. The pilot gets the following bonuses when the S-Foils are open or in attack position: +1 to initiative +2 to strike with lasers +2 to dodge. Kategorie:Technologie Kategorie:Technologie: Raumschiffe Kategorie:Technologie: Raumjäger Kategorie:Technologie: Chiss